The Freak Sign
by 1211dooty
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bagi Luhan dan Minseok memilik arti yang berbeda. Dari seorang Luhan yang suka makan lollipop ataun Minseok yang suka dunia air. [XiuHan] [LuMin]


Tittle : The Freak First Sign

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Romance, School Life

Rated : PG – 15 , K , Teenager

Cast : Kim Minseok

Xi Luhan

Disclaimer : Ok, comeback denga cerita XiuHa. Buat yang request FF Comedy bentar lagi aku publish tinggal buat endingnya yang bingung. Makasih buat yang setia mau baca karya XiuHan buatanku. Thanks for all.

Dislike XiuHan Fanfiction , ok no problem. This is just fiction ,right?

STORY BEGINI

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama menurut Luhan adalah saat dirinya terjatuh kedalam sungai amazon yang memilik banyak ikan piranha dan akan mencincangnya dengan sangat halus secara bersamaan.

Tapi bagi Minseok, jatuh cinta adalah saat dirinya menemukan tumbukan permen lollipop di depan kelas Biologi miliknya pada Hari Rabu pukul 3 sore hari.

Dan bagi mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sangatlah berbeda. Tidak untuk Luhan seseorang laki-laki perfectionis penggila permen lollipop ataupun untuk Minseok gadis penggila dunia air.

"Sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak sampai membayangka bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan putrid duyung buntal itu", Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran saat melihat Luhan menampakkan cahaya berbinar seperti lampu jalan di kedua matanya.

Yah, Kai tau jika Luhan sedang jatuh cinta

Kai sangat mengerti itu

Tapi yang tidak dimengerti Kai adalah. . .

Bagaimana seorang Xi Luhan bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Minseok ?

Itu sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan

Kai pun tak pernah terbayang untuk memikirkannya

"Dan jika itu yang terjadi dengan otak hitammu, kau tak perlu memikirkannya bocah",timpal Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang jauh di sana.

Disana

Kolam ikan kampus mereka.

"Ok Fine , Tuan Xi. Itu juga tidak terlalu berharga untuk aku pikirkan. Tapi kau harus ingat jika kau belum memberi tau keluargamu tentang ini ", ingat Kai sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Handphone layar sentuh kesayangannya.

"Aku tau . . . . ."

"Lu~ kita kemana ?", Minseok terus bertanya saat dirasakannya Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Perasaannya sangat tidak menentu saat tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangannya di saat dirinya baru keluar dari kelas Biologi.

Itu sangat membingungkan, Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kita sampai", jawab Luhan setelah sekian lama dirinya dan Minseok di dalam mobil .

Minseok sedikit menoleh ke kiri dan kanan saat dirinya hanya mendapati pantai di luar mobil.

"Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan ?",benaknya bertanya.

"Lu~ , untuk apa kita kemari ?",tanya Minseok setelah sekian lama berdiam diri di dalam mobil berdua tanpa ada percakapan.

"Menikah", jawab Luhan acuh

"APA ?!", teriak Minseok histeris saat dirinya tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, tapi justru jawaban yang membuatnya harus senam jantung tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan berteriak saat dirinya menerima ungkapan menikah di depan mukanya langsung.

Ukh, ini terlalu manis untuk dikatakan di tepian pantai saat senja. Tapi tidak untuk Minseok saat ini, jam ini , menit ini dan detik ini.

"Kenapa ? Masalah ?", tanya Luhan acuh untuk sekali lagi . Dan rasanya Minseok ingin menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan HighHeels peach 10cm miliknya. Sepertinya itu sangat bagus untuk aksesoris Luhan.

Di mulutnya.

"Oh, ayolah Lu~ , aku sedang tidak bercanda. Untuk apa kita kemari ?", tanya Minseok sekali laggi dengan wajah serius yang tak luntur dari mukanya.

Dan berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan, dirinya juga tak melunturkan wajah acuhnya .

"Apa aku terkesan sedang bercanda dengan perkataan ku ,Min-ah ? Aku serius, kita menikah disini", jawab Luhan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Minseok mengeluarkan nafas gusar menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

"Sepertinya hari ini Luhan memakan suatu yang salah", batin Minseok.

"Ayo turun", ajak Luhan lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Minseok.

Minseok yang merasa tak yakin hanya bisa berjalan perlahan keluar dari mobil Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat saat dirasakannya kedua kakinya mulai berubah menjadi agar-agar lembek.

Dan saat itu juga Minseok tau jika Luhan sedang tidak mengajaknya bercanda

Jauh di depan sana banyak orang berkumpul dengan pakaian yang sangat elegan sambil membawa water goblet berisi cairan hijau di tangan kanan mereka.

Minseok sadar jika saat ini dia salah menilai Luhan.

Luhan yang dipikirkannya beberapa saat lalu adalah seseorang yang terlalu bermain-main dengan kata pernikahan . Tapi saat ini Minseok sadar jika itu hanya instuisi bodohnya saja.

"Jadi, would you marry me ?", tanya Luhan sambil bersimpuh didepan Minseok denga salah satu lututnya yang tertekuk.

" I do ", jawab Minseok terharu denga buliran air mata yang mulai jatuh di kedua matanya.

Dan saat itu Minseok sadar jika dirinya sangat mencintai Luhan .

Luhan pun tak ada bedanya dengan Minseok, jika Minseok sangat mencintai Luhan makan Luhan akan lebih sangat mencintai dan mejaga perasaan mereka berdua.

Flashback

"Ok Fine , Tuan Xi. Itu juga tidak terlalu berharga untuk aku pikirkan. Tapi kau harus ingat jika kau belum memberi tau keluargamu tentang ini ", ingat Kai sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Handphone layar sentuh kesayangannya.

"Aku tau itu Tuan Jong, tapi kau tak perlu mengingatkan ku tentang itu sedangkan kedua bahuku sudah menumpu dua restu yang baik untuk hubunganku dengan Minseok", jawab Luhan pasti dengan senyuman lebar terukir dikedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau..dan di..a mendapatka restu ? Lal..lu bag..gaimana deng..an tun..na..-"

"Tunangan ? Oh, Tuhan terlalu berbaik hati dengan orang putih dan tampan seperti ku. Tunanganku adalah Nona Kim Minseok . Dan yah , kau sangat tau siapa Nona Kim Minseok itu bukan ?", potong Luhan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Kai yang saat itu hanya tercengang dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Bag..gai..mana bisa ?",tanya Kai terbata-bata dan terkesan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar Luhan

"Coz God always listening and understanding, friend "

THE END


End file.
